Yume
by Serenity6456
Summary: Usagi has a dream one that haunts her every night, no more like a nightmare. In a world that she thinks is her own she has nothing but lies, but something inside her tells her this isn't the world she should be in but another.
1. A dark beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, and when Dragon Ball Z enters my story, I will also not own that. How about them apples?  
  
I know I have other stories going that need to be finished, but I thought that this sounded interesting when I first wrote it, I didn't even mean for it to be a fic. But oh well, I hope you like this.  
~~~~~  
  
  
Darkness surrounded her, closing her in. She laid in bed, her heart beating fast. Sweat was evident upon her forehead. The dream she had now, would haunt her for the rest of her life.  
"Usagi, I know what you are, I know things that you don't even know, and I will use it against you."  
"What do you want from me?" Usagi looked in the darkness of her dream.  
"All I want is your life." a shadow moved in the darkness.  
"Why what did I do, I'm only 5 years old." Usagi's little hand felt for anything that she could lean on, her body was suddenly feeling very weak.  
"It's not what you've done it's what you will do!" the shadow lunged at Usagi, a knife held clear in it's hands, Usagi screamed and tried to move but her arm was slightly cut, she looked down and seen the warm blood move slowly down her arm, the shadow lunged again but this time she moved quick enough not to get struck. Blindly she ran in the darkness, tears coursing down her face, suddenly she tripped on the hem of her nightgown and crashed onto the floor. This was the shadows chance to kill her, the knife was raised, it was held up for a second, than went full force down toward little Usagi's body.  
~~~  
"Usagi, Usagi honey wake up, your having a bad dream." Usagi sat up from her horrible dream, dried tears were on her faced, she hugged her mommy close, or at least who she thought was her mother.   
"Usagi what did you do to your arm?" Looking down she saw the cut the knife had made when it had struck her. She looked up at her 'mom', "I guess I hit it when I was sleeping."  
"Are you all right? What did you dream about dear?"  
"Yes Mommy, I'm all right, I can't remember my dream, but as long as your here I'll be all right."  
Ilene stroked Usagi's hair ((I know that's not her Japanese name but I forget it so I'll use her American name.)) to comfort her, and to lull her back to sleep. The truth was though Usagi did remember the dream, and it scared her beyond all reason. Was she really that horrible as her future self that someone wants to kill her here and now? Than she'd makeup for it by doing anything she could to help anyone and anything, she'd never do anything bad.   
But she didn't know it was because of the goodness of her heart that he wanted to kill her, not because she was evil.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Tell me if you think I should continue with this or not. Thanks for your time!  
~Lauren 


	2. A short reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, or G.T.   
~~~~~  
All the reviews told me to continue, so I think I will :)! Thank you by the way for the reviews :) I hope this turns out as good as think it well, thank you for telling me Ilene's Japanese name, I appreciate it!  
On to chapter 1!  
~~~  
Usagi was now at the age of 14, sat up from her bed, wiping the sweat off her face. She hated that nightmare, it had haunted her since she was 5, but she had learned from it, and was a good-hearted person. It was the middle of the night but Usagi smiled, remembering what would come next in her dreams. She laid her head down on the pillow, and waited and sleep surrounded the girl and she was off in dreamland.  
~~~Usagi's second dream~~~  
"Daddy! Where you off to, I wanna go to!" a little 4 year old Usagi whined to her, well, father. But it wasn't Usagi's father it was another man, who had black spiky hair, and a orange and navy gi on.   
"Honey, I'm sorry but your mother doesn't want you to train, she wants you to become a pediatrician when you grow up, and for that you need to study hard, and you won't have time to train."  
"Aw but daddy, I wanna go!"   
"I'm sorry honey, but your mother told me not to," the man paused for a second, he looked up a t the sky as if he was questioning something, sighing he turned back to his daughter, "I'll tell you what, you can come watch me, I'll only train for an hour or two, and than we can have the rest of the day to us, and I'll show you all around the Black Forest, would you like that Usagi?" he smiled down at her.  
"Yea!" she jumped at him and hugged his big neck, the man laughed and hugged the little girl back.  
~~~  
Usagi awoke again, that was her favorite dream, even if she didn't know the man. It seemed real, realer than her own life she was living, she signed and got out of bed knowing her next dream would be a repeat of her first. ((The one of where she's being chased by a 'shadow'))  
She decided she wanted to go for a walk, it was still night out, and wouldn't be day for a while, so why not? Hopping out her bedroom window she thought about her earlier child days.   
Her mother Ikuko, and her father Kenji taking care of her when was sick with the chicken pox. Walking down the street she looked up at the moon, and felt the familiar closeness she shared with it at times. Suddenly she stopped, blinked and looked as if she was concentrating hard.   
*Why can't I think of any memories of before I was 5? Maybe I just don't have that good of a memory.*  
She looked up and noticed she was in the forest by the park and noticed a black cat sparring with a white cat.   
"Hey you, it's not nice to fight, stop!" Usagi demanded.  
They stopped and looked up at the teenage blonde who had talked to them, they both had a crescent moon symbol on their foreheads. She gasped as a memory hit her,*Usagi, we're here to take you away." a black cat with a crescent moon symbol said.  
"Take me away, no?! I won't go with you! Mommy, Daddy! Help me!"  
"Usagi, there is no use in screaming you'll be gone before they ever reach you." the white one said.  
"Why do you want me?"  
"To protect the world." was their simple reply.  
"But Mommy says that I'm not allowed, I have to study and be smart to go to collage."  
"You can do that here, we'll have special courses for you to take when your old enough, your mother has taught you well, but we can teach you into further training, and different skills in school. You would like that wouldn't you, you'd make new friends, and when the time is right you will become Sailor Moon." Luna smiled as she said this, thanking the heavens above that they had found the leader of the senshi at such a early time.  
"Sailor Moon? Who is she?"  
"She my dear, will be a legendary fighter who fights for love and justice."  
"And you say that I'll continue my school work, and I'll make new friend?"  
"That is right." Artemis piped in.   
"Well I be able to see my mommy and daddy again?" her innocent eyes peered at the two felines.  
"In time yes, now shall we go?"   
"I don't know if I wanna go, I'm momma and dadda's only child, and I know they would be sad if I left. So I'm sorry, I can't go I love them too much, even if I'll be legen... whatever you called it."  
"A legendary fighter, but Usagi, I'm afraid you have no choice this is one decision destiny holds on you and you will not escape destiny. You have to find the Princess and protect her." With this Luna leaped in the air and did a back flip causing something that looked like a smoked bomb with a switch to come out. Switching the switch a cloud of smoke surrounded Usagi, her vision was cloudy, and the whole world was spinning around her. Her eyes blinked rapidly trying to get a clearer vision, but it was in vain, for in the next second all she seen was darkness.*  
Coming back into reality Usagi didn't know what to think of this new memory, she gripped her head, the throbbing pain sent her to the ground.  
The two cats didn't know what to do, Luna ran up to Usagi and started pawing at her she glanced up at Artemis, he nodded his head and she started speaking.  
"Usagi, are you all right?"  
"You, I thought that it wasn't real, maybe it was just me losing my mind, but you talked so that memory had to be real, what do you want?"  
"Usagi, it's time for you to become Sailor Moon and to find the Princess."  
"No it's time for me to find out the truth about me, and my past, and who is my real family?" Usagi's eyes were full of anger as she peered at the two felines.  
"Usagi, when you were four you were taken, against your will to be in this dimension. But there was a reason why, it was to save this world, we need you here, not only to protect the princess, but to find the other senshi and get them together."  
"Me? I am just a 14 year old kid, that hasn't seen it's real family in 10 years, now how fair is that? And you expect me to protect this world? You've got to be joking me, now why do't you take me home?" Usagi crossed her arms, her face was stern and hard, and not usual for her.  
"You can go home till we need you, than you are to return," Luna said.  
"Go home till I was needed? Why couldn't I have stayed at home till I was needed when I was four?"  
"We didn't know exactly when you would be needed, but now we have a lock on the enemy, so you can have 3 days with your family." Artemis answered.  
"3 days! Find I accept, because I want to see my family so much." A purplish white swirl circled around Serena and in a matter of seconds she was gone from this dimension and into another.  
~~~~  
Thats it for this chapter, I hoped you liked it! Ja ne!  
~Lauren 


	3. A battle

  
Disclamier: I do own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.   
~~   
I just got back from band camp, and I was so relieved that fanfiction.net   
was working again! This story is full of emotions, at least I'm going to try   
to make it that way, wish me luck!   
~~   
Chapter 3   
~~   
Usagi's mind raced. Glancing down she seen that the ground was coming closer   
and closer, and soon she would make an impact. A memory flashed in her   
mind,"Daddy, how do you fly like that?" a four year old Usagi glanced up at   
her father who was hovering in the air.   
"Well, you concentrate on the energy inside of you. When I do this, I can   
feel the energy starting to stir within me, and I make it move upward, and   
that is where I go."   
"Wow!" Usagi answered.*   
Remembering her father's words, she concentrated on the energy within her.   
It felt as if tons of bubbles where circleing around in her body. She forced   
her energy to raise, and soon she was hovering just above the ground. She   
signed and fell the remaining inches to the ground. Usagi looked around,   
surprised that the place seemed somewhat familar. She started walking into   
the Black Forest where she knew her family would be. Passing through the   
trail she stopped at a tree, that her father, mother, and her had carved   
their names onto when Usagi had first learned to spell her name. Her hand   
brushed the letters of her mother's name, her father's and her own. A smile   
swept through her face, and her heart was lightened, no longer did she feel   
the fear, and sick notion that she had earlier. Inhaling deep, Usagi came   
into view of her house. Picking up her pace, she finally reached the door to   
her home. ::knock knock knock:: No answer. ::knock knock knock:: This time   
it was a little louder, and more impatient.   
"Go away," a sad weak voice called from within.   
"Son Chichi?" Usagi's voice was mixed with emotions. A sniffeling Chichi   
came to the door, a tissure was held up to her nose.   
"What would you like child, I'm busy at the moment."   
"What's wrong?" Usagi's eyes widened as she viewed her tear-striken mother.   
"My husband died in a.." she broke down, "battle with his own brother, and my   
little Gohan was taken away from me by green man named Piccolo!" She   
continued to sob now leaning on Usagi for support.   
*Daddy's dead? I have a brother?* The news sunk into her fully, and she   
broke out in tears of deep sorrow. Chichi looked down at the blonde. Her   
mother instincts kicked in and she stopped crying.   
"Why are you crying child?" Chichi started softly stroaking Usagi's hair.   
"Daddy." Usagi softly whispered. Chichi's heart soared, *Could this be my   
little girl?*   
"Who are you?"   
Usagi suddenly felt this shriek of pain in her heart. A battle was going on   
and she was needed. But how could she fight? She had no experience. Without   
answering her mother she ran out the door and flew to where she felt a ki   
rising higher and higher.   
"Good luck my daughter, bring yourself and my son home soon, I shall be   
waiting for you." Chichi whispered into the wind.   
Usagi flew faster and faster, the ki was rising higher and higher, and if it   
kept going at this rate it would explode.   
  
"Chozu no!" Tien yelled. Chozu jumped onto Nappa's back ready to finish Nappa   
off, for good. Gohan quickly closed his eyes, his little body quivered, he   
was terrified.   
"No, you will watch what any great warrior would do for his planet." Piccolo   
ordered. Gohan still trembeling forced his eyes upon Chozu.   
With a scream Chozu exploded trying to kill Nappa. A cloud of smoke hovered   
where the two bodies once were, there was now one. Tien let a shrill scream   
echo the area,"Chozu!! No!" He pounded his fist into the ground, anger struck   
his eyes, and he plundged into battle. Tien fought with all his might, but to   
no avil. Losing his arm in battle only made him fight with more vigor. Tien   
exhausted from battle, lay breathing heavy as he was killed from Nappa.   
Vegeta who stood to the side smirked as he watched the face on the others.   
"Tien, Chozu! I will punish you!" Yamcha than tried his turn to fight Nappa,   
but his stregenth was nothing campared to Nappa's and died a painful death   
along with the others. Now the only ones that remained were Nappa, Vegeta,   
Piccolo, and Gohan.   
  
Usagi felt another energy loose a drastic amount, she didn't know why but   
ever since she got the feeling of flying, she could feel all living life for   
some reason, weather good or bad. There where only five sources of life at   
the battle. Besides her own she could feel another one coming towards the   
battle, one that had pure and laughter all surronding it, somehow it reminded   
her of her, "Father." Usagi smiled, someway her father had come to help the   
others, even death couldn't keep him down. A young boy's scream filled the   
air, and someone's energy demolished. A vivid picture of a green alien came   
to her mind, he smiled at her as if he knew who she was. Suddenly a name came   
to her lips and she softly said, "Piccolo." Images of Piccolo training her   
brother unfolded in her mind, the final sacrifice the he made for her brother   
brought a tear to her eye, she silently thanked him. A look of determination   
was sketched on her face and she flew faster. *Almost there, just a little   
bit longer!* her mind screamed at her. Suddenly she was there.   
"Ha, say your goodbyes kid, cause you are no longer a problem for me! Ahhhh!"   
A tall man flew towards her little brother, and she flung her body towards   
him, lifting him to safety. Nappa crashed into the cliff and looked around in   
confusion.   
Gohan's tired eyes looked up to see a blonde smiling down at him.   
"Who are you?" he hoarsely asked.   
"Thats what I would like to know." a man who appered out of nowhere said.   
"Daddy!" Gohan's shrieked trying to escape Usagi's hold, but failed because   
he was so weak. Usagi floated over to Goku, and handed Gohan to him. He   
grasped Gohan tightly, "I'm proud of you son." he than out out his hand,   
which was holding a green bean in his hand.   
"Huh?" Gohan questioned.   
"Eat it," Goku softly ordered. Gohan silently munched on it, his eyes widened   
as his muscles budged, and he was revived.   
"Wha-what is it?"   
"A sensu bean." Goku grinned at his little son. Gohan got out of his   
father's arms and flew back over to Usagi.   
"Ah, Kakorrot, I was wondering when you would get here." Vegeta smirked up at   
Goku.   
"My name is Goku, not Kakorrot!"   
He threw a sensu at Usagi, she caught it and floated down at Krillen, who was   
lying on the grown a grin on his face. She gently put it in his mouth, he   
slowly chewed it, the same results of Gohan's happened to Krillen.   
"Thank you Miss," he than flew over to Goku, a huge smile on his face, "I   
knew you would come Goku!"   
Vegeta flew past Goku and in front of Usagi.   
"Who are you?" his feirce voice demanded.   
Usagi smiled sweetly, she felt some good in his heart and she would bring it   
out if it was the last thing she would do.   
"I am no one you should concern yourself with. But I must talk to you."   
"What do you want?" Vegeta folded his arms, and waited for her to talk.   
"I know that you are not all bad, I can feel it in your heart, so why take   
over this planet?" only Goku and Vegeta heard her.   
Vegeta burst out laughing at Usagi's comment.   
"You make me laugh kid, your all right, too bad I'll have to kill you like   
the others."   
"Do you really want to do that?" Usagi looked at him.   
"Hmm, I am a Say-jin, kid, it's my job to kill people."   
*There's something about that girl, she reminds me of someone.* Goku thought   
as she listened to them talk, he than spoke up, "I myself am a Say-jin, and I   
do not kill because it's my job, I fight for the people of this Earth!''   
Usagi smiled at her father, but than frowned in confistion, "Say-jin, you a   
Say-jin?"   
"Well, yes. I just found out myself about a year ago." Usagi's eyes widened.   
A memory from long ago hit her.   
*"If a full Sayjin and a full Lunerian would mate together there child would   
be unstoppable. So therefore, no full Lunerian and full Say-jin can ever be   
together. This was the rule of the times, my child," A soft heavenly woman   
spoke to her daughter, "but I meant a man that filled my heart with joy, and   
he was a full Say-jin, his name was Goku, we secretly married and had you.   
One of our friends turned us in, and since I am the Queen of the Moon, they   
couldn't do anything to me or my child without risking war with us, so they   
killed your father," a tear escaped her eye, "I prayed on the Imperiam   
Crystal that he would live in the future, and have a new life. I hope he   
lives a better life than he did this one. Now I am tired child, go to bed."*   
*I wonder what that was about.* Usagi thought   
"There's something about you kid." Vegeta muttered.   
Nappa flew at Goku, thinking he'd kill Goku with one giant blow. But Goku   
ducked and flung Nappa into a nearby cliff. All but Usagi and Vegeta gasped,   
she could feel large power in her father, one that would grow larger with   
time. Vegeta grew disgusted with Nappa's weakness towards Goku, and killed   
nappa himself by swinging Nappa up into outerspace and killing him with a ki   
blast.   
Goku and Vegeta eyes each other, it was time for the final show down.   
"Krillen take Gohan away from here, now!"   
"But Daddy I want to stay here with you!"   
"Go, now!" he ordered a little more harshly, it seems as if he had forgotten   
all about Usagi. Krillen started to tug on Gohan to follow what his friend   
had said, Gohan held up some risistince but soon gave it, "Goodbye Daddy   
goodluck, please find out who the girl is." Gohan and Krillen than started   
to fly off. With Gohan's words reminding Goku of the girl, he turned around   
to face her, she was standing right by Vegeta.   
"Who are you girl? Are you with him?" Goku floated down so that he was in   
direct eye contact withher, something felt so familar about her, but he   
couldn't put his finger on it.   
Vegeta once again burst out laughing, "This inferior human with me? Hah,   
she's on your side, I thought you would like to round out the odds abit, so   
that I shall now totally conquer you instend of just annilating you."   
"Vegeta-sama." Usagi quietly spoke. Vegeta's eyes went wide, he hadn't told   
anyone who he was yet, he planned on telling Kakorrot about himself when he   
had pounded Kakorrot into death, Kakorrot's face would look at him in   
surprise, knowing right than and there he had, had no chance.   
"How did you know that?" his face turned to one of anger for her ruining his   
plan.   
"I felt it in your ego, it wasn't hard to do, it's the one thing your most   
proud of."   
"You innsolent girl!" He grabbed her and threw her hard against a jaggad   
rock, she whimpered slightly but stood.   
"WHO ARE YOU? No ordianary human could take that!"   
Goku slightly nodded, "Even Krillen who has been training for years with me   
could have never withstood that."   
"I am me, and that is all I can be, for it is all I'll ever wish to be." she   
solemly answered.   
"AH! You annoy me!" He threw a ki blast at her, Usagi's hands on instinct   
told her to cup them and use all her power to hold the ball, than try to   
redirect it back to Vegeta.Catching the ki she added some of her own energy   
so she could control it easier and flung it back at Vegeta. He laughed as he   
directed it back down to her, knowing that she couldn't have put enough of   
her energy in it. Goku who had seen Usagi was doing this as a distraction   
came around and attacked Vegeta from behind. Meanwhile the ki of energy was   
heading back at Usagi, she couldn't withstand it this time and it blew her   
farther into the jadded rock.She sceamed in agony as the sharp rock dug into   
her fare skin. But this did not put her out. She stood up, wobbeling and   
swaying a bit as she looked up at Vegeta.   
"Why won't you just die?!" Vegeta started throwing ki blast after ki blast   
towards Usagi, knowing full well she couldn't withstand power like that. The   
dust started to clear and he smirked waiting to find her body crushed in the   
ground, blood all over her tattered clothes, he peered down to see a closer   
look, the girl was standing up, breathing heavily with both arms   
outstreached.Goku smiled, this child went beyond her own strength. He turned   
to Vegeta and frowned again, "Vegeta, I believe this is our fight, now some   
puny girl's and yours." This drew Vegeta's attention, like Goku had knew it   
would.   
Down below though Usagi pouted, "I am not puny! I can fight you just haven't   
given me a chance!"   
"Ah shut up kid, go play with your toys while I fight this traitor, than when   
I finish him off you can have your turn." Vegeta turned back to Goku and they   
started their fight.   
Ki blasts, fists, and kicks were thrown everywhere. Usagi started to get anxious, Vegeta looked like he was winning.   
"Ha" with a scream from Vegeta he sent Goku flying into a nearby tree. Goku struggled to get up. Vegeta walked over a smirk on his face, he held out a hand for Goku. Goku ignored the gesture and stood up on his own, but Vegeta batted Goku to the ground again. Usagi's face grew red, why couldn't Vegeta fight fair?  
Goku stirred to his feet, and before Vegeta could fire he threw a Kaymeyameya, striking Vegeta in the chest before he had a chance to dodge. Vegeta stood up brushing the dirt off his uniform, a drop of blood dripped from his lip. He spitted blood and glared at Goku.  
"Your going to pay for that!" Vegeta raced towards Goku, a thundering ki struck Goku to the ground from Vegeta. Goku lied there on the ground, barley moving, trying to stand but failing miserably.   
He looked and over at Usagi, finally remembering she was there, her face looked angry, as she peered at Vegeta moving towards him.   
"Don't touch him." Usagi barley said above a whisper.  
"Pardon me?" Vegeta stopped then turned towards Usagi.  
"Don't touch my, him!"  
"My, him? What is a my, him?" Vegeta sneered.  
Usagi's face turned redder. "Prince Vegeta, I am warning you, I don't wish to fight you but if I have to I will."  
"A little girl, such as yourself, knows nothing about fighting."  
Instinct would tell her what to do, she was a destined fighter, Vegeta couldn't stop her, right?  
  
"Krillen, did you feel that? Daddy's ki is dropping we have to go back!"  
"Your right Gohan, let's go."  
  
"You may be right, but I will try my hardest anyway, so let's get this overwith!" Usagi screamed. She flew towards Vegeta, anger forcing her kicks and punches, Vegeta trying to block them all but not succeding. FInally Vegeta getting out of the shock, he blasted Usagi right into Goky who was just standing, they flew back and hit into a boulder. Blood started dripping down Usagi's forhead, but she stood up again. Somehow she felt a power within herself, a power that called from the depths of the stars, and deep in the moon. The spirit of the moon remained in space, so Usagi would be helped. Slowly she started glowing a mystical cosmic yellow.  
~~~~  
okay enough writing for now. enjoy 


	4. The battle continues

Disclaimer: I amazingly do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, just this story idea and that's is all I want.  
~  
This story is dedicated to those who lost their lives, their family, their love, or their friends to the 4 airplanes that crashed in New York, PA, Pittsburgh, and at the Pentagon. It isn't much, but it's from the heart, my thoughts are with you.   
~  
Chapter 4  
~  
"I will protect the people of this Earth!" Usagi's eyes grew wide as she felt this power rushing through her veins. She thought of those who had died, the lasting energy still somewhat on the Earth as if watching the battle. She remember the memories of Piccolo, how he had died saving her little brother, her little brother that she never got to know. She would defend Earth for them. Words struck her like a bolt of lightening, and she knew what to say, "In the name of all the is holy on this planet, I will defeat you, Moon Striking Meteorite!" Pulsing waves of silver rock crushed Vegeta into a cliff, you could hear his bones break, and he screamed in agony. Usagi fell to the ground, her energy used up. Vegeta groggily stood up, Usagi's eyes blinked to make sure she wasn't seeing an illusion, she tried to get up, but her strength wasn't with her.  
Vegeta's face was red, but he smiled as he realized something.  
"You know what Kakorrot, your father was a great man, he invented a hologram, that would show the light of a full moon." Vegeta laughed as this ball of light rose in the air, that was bright as a full moon.  
"Your father's own invention will be your defeat!" he evilly laughed as he stared at the round glowing ball. He screamed as he turned from human to a large 'monkey' with incredible strength. He walked to Usagi and lifted her up into the air, and laughed evilly in her face as he threw her across the deserted area. Her face scrunched up in pain, and her voice was filled with pain, but not only for herself, but of what Vegeta was doing to his soul. He picked up Goku, and was playing around with Goku hurting him, but not enough to kill him. Vegeta tossed Goku's body around, laughing as if he was a lion and Goku was the little zebra playing where he shouldn't so the lion scooped up the baby zebra and tortured him till he found that he was ready to kill the little zebra. A figure snuck behind the big large 'monkey' silently screaming to himself, "I don't want to be a hero, I don't want to be a hero, I don't want to be dead." He took out his sword, and as Vegeta's tail paused on the ground Yagarobi cut it. Vegeta dropped Goku and a roar of pain filled the air as he turned back into Vegeta. Usagi and Goku laid side by side. Breathing heavily and greedily the air around them they looked at each other and smiled. Yagarobi ran as fast as he could and hid behind a rather large rock so the rage of Vegeta wouldn't hurt him. Vegata scrapped himself off of the ground, and breathed heavily for a while. He then turned around wanting to know who cut off his precious tail. His ora was filled with hate and Usagi felt it and wanted to scream, his hatred was severe and it was trying to climb it's way into her body somehow. Her scream pierced through Vegeta's ears, and he held them as he cowered. She stood up. Her heart feeling heavy after fighting off the evilness, she knew there had to be some good in him, somehow she would find it. Breathing heavily she hugged Vegeta. His eyes bulged and he threw her as far as he could, which in his weak status wasn't far. Hesitantly she stood up, she was 14, why did she have to fight. *You wanted to save your father, and your little brother, remember?* I voice inside of her spoke. She nodded her head, and stood up.   
"Vegeta, I tried, please know I tried." Vegeta didn't understand what she meant, but all of a sudden Usagi started glowing silver again.  
"Cosmic Light Engulf!" Silver, Jade, Sapphire , Ruby, and a raging Orange shot from Usagi's fingertips, and somehow she felt others lending their power to hers. This force flew into Vegeta just as Krillen and Gohan arrived. Not a sound came from Vegeta's mouth as the wondrous colors swirled around him.   
"What's happening to me? What did you do?" he finally yelled. Usagi wondered the same thing herself. What did she do to the Say-jin Prince?  
~~~  
I am finished on this chapter for now. 


	5. The battle comes to an end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z!  
~  
Thanks for the encouraging notes! :) I'll continue! Listen I am so sorry about the spelling errors, but I couldn't help it this time, I have no little grammer check up, because my dad had downloaded a virus! But luckily my brother revived the computer, it's just that we lost a lot of our things. DO NOT DOWNLOAD USA.EXE! on with the story.  
~  
Usagi wobbled a bit, and she also started glowing Silver, Jade, Sapphire , Ruby, and a raging Orange. Confusion swept through her as she watched beams of light shooting from her body to Vegeta's. She gasped as images swarmed in her head.  
"Daddy, are you going to train me today?" a younger 7 year old Vegeta asked.  
"No, sorry son, but your father has to go out and talk to Freiza, we have some planets we need to conquer and so I have to discuss this with him. Maybe at a later time." King Vegeta rubbed Vegeta's head, and left Vegeta alone.  
A single tear shed down Vegeta's young face, discusted with himself for crying like a weakling he left to train as hard as he could. *I'll train and I'll make my father proud!" he started kicking and punching the punching bag which was twice his height and triple his weight. Feircly he kicked at it, taking out all his anger and agression. It shredded to peieces and he smirked thinking how unworthing his target had been and he wished it was is father he could be training with, at this point he frowned and stood silently thinking his Say-jin thoughts.  
  
At the same time images were swarming in Vegeta's head as well.  
"Mommy, will you let me train with Daddy today?" an eager 4 year old hopped around tugging on her mother's apron. Chichi held up her spatula and replied, "No you will not train with your father, you're going to grow up and become something big someday, do you understand?"  
"Yes Mama," a slient tear rolled down Usagi's cheek, but the little girl turned so her mother wouldn't see it.  
Usagi shuffled her feet up to her room, and tried to study, but she could only think of sparring with her father, the love of fighting over took her and she walked to the closet where there was a miniture punching bag, her father had given it to her as a secret gift. She hung it up, and punched as hard as she could. She smiled pretending she was fighting with her dad, and they were taking out the evils of the world together. Hearing footsteps coming up the stairs Usagi gasped and quickly put the small punching bag away and continued studying. A small creak indicated someone had entered. Goku lifted Usagi out of the chair and placed her on his shoulders. Usagi squealed with delight and she hugged her father feircly.   
"Daddy your home!"  
"Yes sweety, I heard you beating on the punching bag, I wanted to see how you are doing."  
Usagi giggled why her little feet bounced off of her father's shoulders and she did a small flip to the floor. She opened up the closet and without looking at the punching bag picked it up, sand and minature stones sprawled everywhere on the floor. Usagi's eyes widened as she realized she must have punctured the punching bag when she had been punching it.   
"oh, Daddy! I'm sorry! I, I didn't mean it!" tears of sorrow started to flow down the little girls cheek.   
"Shh, Usagi it's okay, don't worry about it, we'll get it cleaned up and I'll get you another bag, just don't tell your mother, okay?"  
Usagi wrapped her small arms around Goku,"Yes Daddy, thank you so much!"  
"Your welcome sugar."  
~  
Usagi and Vegeta both had their hands on their heads, grasping them as if in pain.  
Goku seeing this had been a chance had powered up a spirt ball, and had given it to Krillen to throw at Vegeta. Gohan who was closer had Krillen pass it to him. The bright light shook Usagi and Vegeta out of the trance, but it was too late, Vegeta stared blankly watching the light hit him. His scream peirced the air, and he fell to the ground. Usagi too late to save Vegeta. Why would she save Vegeta? Because she felt the good in him, knew it was there, and that one day he would be on their side. She fell to the ground, sweat evident on her face, her heart pounding with weakness. Vegeta lay there breathing heavily. He got up, the reason why the spirit ball had not killed him was because of the little good in him, plus Usagi had somehow givin him a reason to understand why 'humans' were good. He also knew that Usagi was Kakarot's daughter. He scraped himself off of the ground and flung his weak body into his awaiting ship. The ship tore off into space not looking behind at all.   
"Who are you Usagi?" Krillen kneeled down watching for Usagi for an answer.  
"Where Dad?" was her mere response.  
"Who?" Krillen seemed puzzeled.  
"Goku." Usagi uttered with a dazed expression on her face.  
~  
All finished for now!  
~Lauren  



	6. Goodbye...for now

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I say I own, Sailor Moon, or Dragon Ball Z.  
~*~  
Hey! I haven't written in awhile, so I thought, now was as good as any. Thank you so much for the reviews.  
~*~  
  
  
Krillen's eyes buldged at and he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Goku the father of this girl? He looked down at Usagi who was almost unconscienous, and then picked her up. He walked toward Goku who was leaning against a tree to support his tired body.   
"Goku," Krillen plopped down beside him, and watched Gohan trod his weak body over, on his face was a grin a mile wide.  
"Yea, Krillen?"   
"Do you know this girl?" He pushed Usagi over to Goku, she to weak to struggle kneeled by Goku's body.  
"She is familar, but I can't place her! Who are you Usagi?" He peered into her eyes, and something clicked in his mind, something so familar about her, that he gasped as he reconized her innocence on her face.  
"Usa-chan? My little Usa-chan?" tears of joy came from his face as he hugged the weak girl with what little strength he could muster.   
"Daddy." Usagi smiled, but darkness was taking her, warmth swirled through her body, she was finally reunited with her family.  
  
Voices were murmuring around her. They were excited yet angry. Usagi tried to open her eyes, but the light was to blinding to see.  
"Ah, who's all here?" Usagi squeaked out.  
"Your mother, Goku, Krillen, Bulma, and your little brother."  
"Mama!" Usagi's eyes burst open and she squeezed her mother tight, then moaned in pain, still dizzy and light headed from the fight.  
Gohan was quite confused on the fact that he had a sister, and he spoke up on the fact, "How are you my sister? I have never seen you before in my life."  
Usagi leaned on her mother, as she answered her little brothers question., "Well you see, when I was little, four, to be exact, Luna, and Artimas came to me when I was away from Mama and Daddy. They asked me if I wanted to come with them to be something big in this different dimension, and I didn't know what they meant, only that I would be taken away from my parents. So I told them no. But, they didn't listen, they said I had to come with them, and the next thing I knew I was in a different home, with a different family, and I had no memories of before then, till now."  
"But how did you come back?" Gohan asked, not quite convinced.  
"Luna and Artimas...." She finished her story on how she came back, and how she only had 2 more days to stay, at this Chichi and Goku, who was extremely injured, jumped up in protest, "You cannot leave! You just got here!" "I won't let them take you back! You are my daughter! Not anyone else's!"  
"Mama, Dad, I have to go back, but it can't be for much longer, I just have to defeat Queen Beryal, then I can come home, and be with you all. We can all be a family again!" Usagi smiled her strength coming back to her since her thought of being with her mother, father, and brother.   
"I don't want you to leave again!" Chichi clinged to her daughter, and her father sat back down on his resting bed, as the ship raced for the nearest hospital.   
"Chichi, she is going to have to leave again, I know that she feels a distinct responabitity of having to protect this other dimension, besides, she won't be gone forever, and we know she's alive."  
Chichi sobbed softly on Usagi's shoulder, knowing she couldn't win this battle.   
Gohan sat there, staring up and the older sister he never knew he had, he reached his little hands up, wanting a hug from her. Chichi   
moved so Gohan could see his sister, and she reached down, and picked him up.   
"Hey Gohan, so you're my little brother, ne?" Gohan grinned, there was something about Usagi that drawed him to her.   
"Yea, but-why aren't you going to stay, and, and how come Mama, and Papa never told me about you before?"  
"I can't stay because I have to fight, fight to protect others, you never knew about me, Mom and Dad never told you about me?" Her eyes widened and she peered at her parents for an explantion.  
"Usa, dear, I know we should have told your brother, but we were in so much pain that you left us, and we didn't want Gohan feeling sad because he had a sister, and he never had gotten the chance to meet her. I'm sorry Usa, but we thought it was for the best." Chichi looked away in shame.   
"I understand, but, what are we going to do about Piccolo, and the others? I know they were allvery important to you, I can feel you sorrow. Oh, I know! Luna, Artimas, could you please come here, I need you!"   
Luna and Artimas, who had been watching over Usagi to see if she was planning a way to stay with her family, came right away.  
"Yes Usa?"  
"Hold on a second, Papa, is there anyway you can get them back here?"  
"Well, we need to go to Planet Namek, since that holds dragon balls."  
"Well, can you get them there?"   
"Well...there is a way, but, we'd have to compromise." Artimas shuffled his paw around on the ground.  
"What do you mean compromise?"  
"If they were to go to Namek, and we would send then there, then, our power would be seen throughout our diemension since it's were our power source lies, the enemies would come sooner, and you'd have to come home right away, so you can fight. You wouldn't be able to go to Namek." Artimas looked away, not wanting to see the pain in Usagi's eyes.  
Usagi glanced at Gohan, just seeing the pain in his face from not having Piccolo was enough to make up her mind, "Fine, I'm willing to make that sacrafice, but, I want to try one thing before I go."  
Usagi concentrated on the warm feeling inside her, it felt like a trickaling of hot cocoa running down her throat after a long winter day. She felt it expanding, coming into the aura around her body. She focused it on Goku, Gohan, and Krillen, then screamed. Darkness surronded her mind, and thoughts.  
  
"Where did she get power like that? I feel great, I mean, have you been training her? You've done a great job!" Krillen grinned as he flexed his biceps, he was in perfect condition, so was Gohan and Goku.  
"We never trained her, never got the chance, I mean, we just seen that she was settled in and then left to find the other senshi." Luna answered, still confused at how Usagi could do that.  
  
"Wow, I never knew healing could hurt do bad," Usa mumbled as she rubbed her head.  
Goku rushed over and gave her a hug, picked her up and spun her around. Usa laughed as she was gently put down.  
"I haven't done that since you were four, Usagi, how did you conjure your energy into healing?"  
"I focused on the spirit of the moon." Usa shrugged her shoulders as if it was a normal thing.  
"The spirit of the moon?" Luna jumped onto Usagi's shoulder, and glanced at Usagi's face, "explain."  
"Well, Piccolo dystroyed the moon, but I felt it's presense reigning over the Earth, as it always is. It was like someone was there telling me to feel the strength of the moon deep within myself, then use it to help others."  
Luna, and Artimas's eyes buldged. "Luna, do you know what this means?"   
"Yes, Usagi, you are the leader of the senshi."  
"I'm what?!"  
"She's what?!" echoed the room.  
(Luna and Artimas are kinda dense, they can't tell shes the moon princess, oh wait shooosh, we don't know that yet.)  
"She is the leader of the Sailor Senshi, and the natural protector of Princess Serenity. She was able to call upon the moon, which no longer exisits in this diemension, this means that she is the protector of the Princess." Artimas smiled, but it quickly frowned as he remembered why they were there. "Time to go Usagi, who is to go to Namek?"   
"I am," Gohan waved his hand and ran forth with such energy that he almost collided into Usagi.  
"No you are not! I'm not loosing another of my babies! You are to stay right here, and study for your future!" Chichi's force and anger scared everyone, but Usagi.  
"Mama, Gohan has to go, he needs to go, Piccolo saved his life, and Gohan needs to restore faith in himself, but helping to restore Piccolo's life, Mama, he'll come back, I know he will."  
"I'll make sure of it, I'll come to!" Bulma stepped forward, determination written all over her face.   
Chichi frowned slightly, still unsure of her desision.  
"I'm going to, I have to, to help my friends." Krillen stepped inbetween Bulma, and Gohan.  
"Dad, you can't go yet, you need rest!"  
"But I feel fine!"  
"Dad, I know what I am talking about, you'll thank me one day...," Usagi clamped onto her father and gave him a hug, kissed her mother sweetly on the cheek, and raised Gohan up in the swinging him down into a monsterous hug. "I love you all so much, I'll see you soon. Luna, Artimas, I am ready." Luna and Artimas combined thier strengths together, and in one mightly blast, Krillen, Bulma, Gohan, Usagi, and themselves were gone, Krillen, Bulma, and Gohan off to another world, Usagi, Artimas, and Luna, off to another dimension, ready to face two evil enemies, willing to sacrafice there lives for the ones they love. They each prayed in thier hearts that everything would be okay, and that each would meet up one day....maybe they would, but then again, there was always that chance, that they wouldn't. 


	7. Finally back where she belongs

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.   
~*~*~*~*~  
I know I know, I haven't written this in such a long time, well I don't know, I suppose I wasn't in the writing mood till now. So with a simple thank you so much for your reviews, I will continue on with the next chapter.  
~*~*~*~*~  
*.....* indicates thoughts  
*~*~*~*~*~  
3 years later  
  
Usagi was about to crack,she couldn't handle much more. For one thing she had defeated Beryl and   
her goons 3 years ago, and was not allowed to see her family. Defeating Beryl had caused her to loose   
all memory of her real family and her being Sailor Moon, and that's when her dreams of the shadow nightmare,   
and of when she was younger had really kicked in. When a new enemy had came and she had received her  
memory back, she was both relieved and angry. Relived that she remembered her family that she had forgotten,  
and angry that since a new battle had emerged she would not be able to go back. The thing that kept her sane was  
her deep and loving friends. They cared for her, and protected her as she protected them. The one thing was that they  
hadn't found the Moon Princess. Luna's explanation on that had been that when the Princess is truly needed she will   
show herself then. Well for all the battles she had fought along with her friends, no Princess had ever shown. Not even  
when Galixia had reared her ugly head... Luna seemed especially sad at this, it seems that her and the Moon Princess  
were extremely close. Usagi just hadn't gotten that, she was really close to Luna, Luna was the only one she could talk to   
about her family, her old life, she hadn't been able to use anything she had learned in her other life. So smarts, fighting,   
and anything of that sort was out. Though Usagi had worked something out with her teacher, that the 1st paper, during class  
she turned in didn't count, if she had turned any in at all. Detention was the time she was really in class, where she truly did her   
work. This worked out so that her grades kept up well, and she had something to lean on in her other life. Miss Haruna   
had came up with the idea that Usagi must not have wanted others to know she was smart, so they wouldn't be intimidated.   
Ami never even guessed that Usagi was at the same or of higher level then her. Haruna was so proud of Usagi, and they had become  
close thought out all the years.   
  
This still hadn't changed the fact that Usagi could not see her family yet. She was saddened, and worried about them wondering   
how the battle in Namek had gone. She had no connection with them whatsoever, and now cried herself to sleep with worry   
and sadness. In fact that's what Usagi was doing at the moment, sobbing on her pillow crying, feeling that she would never be   
with her real family. She snuggled up in her bunny blankets, and sobbingly drifted off into a uneasy sleep.   
  
Luna stepped in just to see her crying, and frowned knowing how much pain Usagi was in.   
"It's time for you to go home, if needed we'll call you back," Luna whispered, "but for now go home little Bunny."  
  
*hmm, what's happening?* Usagi was dreaming again, dreaming of going home. But this time is seemed almost real. She was asleep.  
but not asleep, awake but not. She opened her eyes to find herself on the shores of a beach, by the Kami house. Too tired to realize her was back in her dimension, she fell asleep and the 17 year old dreamed the horrid dream she had since she was 5. But the more she had the dream the more she fought back. She was no longer 5 but 17, and she could really wail on someone if needed.   
  
With age the shadow grew, it was twice the size of Usagi, no matter how much she grew. It was getting faster, and the 'knife' was harder to dodge now...Usagi screamed as the same cut she had received when she was 5 came back to her. This was the first time since then that she had gotten cut.   
  
"Wake up girl. What's the matter with you?" An older man with a bald head, sunglasses, a hawaii type shirt and black shorts greeted Usagi.  
  
Usagi ignored the man and looked at her arm, she was loosing blood, so she looked around and noticed a towel lying across the couch, she grabbed it, and wrapped it around her arm. After that was taken care of she looked around...where the hell was she. Hadn't she last been in her bed, sleeping? She turned back to the man.  
"Sir, where am I?"  
"Where are you?! Why you're at my house! Kami's house. My name is Master Roshi."  
"Master Roshi." Usagi mumbled to herself, this name seemed familiar, her father had mentioned him before...her father! Her real father! She was home! She just had to be!  
"Where's Son, Goku?"  
"He's not here, I'm sorry to tell you this but he's terribly sick...they think he's going to die..." his face saddened, "He was fighting, and got hit with this heart disease, but don't worry to much dear, they gave him medicine, yesiree. He'll be fine. He's a strong one that Goku."  
"Daddy's sick?! I have to go see him!" Usagi tore out of Master Roshi's house, her kai rising higher and higher trying to feel her father's essence.  
  
"Daddy? What's she mean by that, Goku only had a son, right?"  
~*~*~*~  
  
I have so many ideas for this story, but I have to stop the chapter here right now since I have a lot of cleaning, but after I'm done I'm going to start working on this again.   
Thanks for reading! tata!  
~*~*~*~  
Lauren. 


End file.
